


Eventually, Dreams Fade

by Queen_Pingu



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen, Tidus (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Pingu/pseuds/Queen_Pingu
Summary: The Fayth never spoke to Yuna after she saved Spira from Vegnagun, so Yuna does what she does best, she continues on living.
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)





	Eventually, Dreams Fade

Their wounds are not nearly as bad as they could have been, all things considered. They will all have bruises, and Gippal will need more aid back on the Celsius, but considering they just stopped a super weapon capable of destroying Spira, they all counted their lucky stars they were even alive currently. Nooj and Baralai supported Gippal as they walked through the Farplane, with Leblanc, Ormi and Logos following closely behind, Leblanc was adamant she was not leaving Nooj's side. Yuna could hear their banter from where she was walking at the back of the group, Rikku and Paine slightly in front talking amongst themselves. Yuna slowed her pace, turning round to look behind her, lost deep in thought about all that had happened. She had saved Spira again, this time without anyone dying (though there had been close calls). She had cut down her aeons again, this time in self defense. She had started this journey chasing a dream. She stops for a moment and listens, hoping that she'll hear that whistle. But it never arrives, and so Yuna turns around and leaves the Farplane, ignoring the heavy feeling in her heart.

On the Celsius, Shinra runs straight up to Yuna and hugs her. Brother nearly tackles Rikku into a hug, and Nooj takes Gippal straight to the Cabin and places him on one of the beds. Yuna, letting go off Shinra with a promise to tell him everything that happens, follows Nooj to the cabin and works on casting more Cure spells, whilst also giving him stronger potions to drink. Nooj leaves the cabin, telling Yuna to find him in the engine room when she's done. Despite her best efforts, Yuna has to tell Gippal there will be scars left. He laughs, then winces, before looking at Yuna with a smile 

"Hey, it's thanks to you I'm still alive, heck why any of us are still alive. Don't worry about a few scars, I can score respect points by saying I got them defending Spira." He says with a wink and a smirk, and despite everything, Yuna finds herself smiling back at Gippal. She asks him what the origin of respect points is, and he laughs again, telling her that's a story for another time over drinks, when everyone is together. Yuna finds herself agreeing to drinks when everything has settled down, and when it didn't cause anyone pain to laugh. It is at this point Rikku comes into the cabin, looking exasparated.

"Yunie, we need to get Leblanc off this ship as soon as we can. If I hear one more 'Noojie Woojie' I might just seal myself in those caverns beneath Bevelle." she says whilst walking up the stairs. She plops herself on the bed next to Gippal's, and Yuna sits down next to her. Rikku rests her head on Yuna's shoulder, smiling. "What's the word Gippal, you gonna be alright?" Rikku asks, her tone conveying genuine worry. Gippal throws her a thumbs up. 

"No need to worry, Yuna here did an incredible job. I'll be back up and annoying you in a couple days." he says, smirking, then laughing at Rikku's noise of despair. Yuna smiles, before asking Rikku if she had seen Paine, wanting to check in on her. After finding out she was on the Deck with Baralai, she departs the cabin, but not without warning Rikku to not punch Gippal out of annoyance. She nods to Barkeep in passing, and rides the elevator up to the Deck. 

The door opens to reveal Paine and Baralai standing next to each other, deep in conversation. Yuna approaches them, and they both turn to face her. Baralai looked as if he had been crying, his eyes red and puffy. Yuna asks if everything was okay. 

"My lady, I fear as though I will never be able to apologise enough for what I put you and the others through. Because I was weak, I was possessed. All of you got hurt because of me, I could have destroyed Spira. I'm truly grateful you were able to put a stop to Shuyin, I'll always be in your debt" Baralai says with a bow, and Paine rolls her eyes. 

"He's being far too hard on himself, tell him Yuna." she says, crossing her arms and looking straight at Yuna. Yuna, taking one of Baralai's hands into her own, looks at him with a smile.

"You aren't too blame for any of this. Any one of us could have been possessed, it doesn't make you weak, so please don't blame yourself for any of this. Work instead on helping Spira. Work with the Youth League to restore peace, let the people of Spira know their full history. No more secrets, no more half truths. Build a future that, insteaf of knowing war and fear, the children know only peace and joy." Baralai looks at her, stunned. Paine smiles.

"You've got the orders of the former high summoner, don't wanna let her down do you?" she asks, and Baralai smiles. 

"No, I suppose not. Thank you, my lady." he replies with a weak smile of his own. Yuna smiles back, before turning to Paine.

"Your turn, are you sure you're okay? Shuyin landed some nasty hits on you" Yuna enquires.

"I'm fine, nothing a hot shower and sleep won't fix" she replies. Yuna stares at Paine, her expression that of disbelief.

"Really Yuna I'm good, I promise." she says, and Yuna brings up her hands in surrender. She leaves the two friends to their conversation, heading now to the engine room to check in on Nooj and Leblanc. Despite everything, Leblanc had proven herself capable of strong healing magic, and her team had left relatively unscathed aside from some bruises. Still, Yuna wanted to make sure they were fully okay. The doors open to the engine room, and Leblanc is already walking towards her.

"And here she is, the heroine of the hour, two times saviour of Spira. Everything okay love? How's Gippal?" she asks, crossing her arms as Nooj walked over. 

"Everything is fine, Gippal will recover. I wanted to check in on you two, make sure you're alright?" Yuna replies, and to her surprise, Leblanc looks at her with a soft smile. 

"There's that soft bleeding heart of yours. We're fine, you're not the only expert on White Magic love. Although I can't wait to get back to the Chateau. Maybe find that great masseuse and ask for a session" she replies, and Yuna bites her tongue to stop herself from revealing that masseuse was her. Nooj puts her arm around Leblanc's shoulder, and looks at Yuna.

"How's Baralai? I imagine he's beating himself up pretty good over all this." he asks, his face remaining completely neutral aside from his eyes, which held worry. 

"He's with Paine right now on the Deck, and I've spoken with him. He is blaming himself, harshly. He's gonna need his old crew now more then ever." she replies, and Nooj nods in understanding. 

"I can't say I'm a good captain, but I'll try to get him to listen to me." Nooj responds and with that, he and Leblanc head to the lift. Yuna feels pity for Baralai, knowing he'll have to deal with Leblanc very soon. 

When the lift is free, Yuna rides it up to the bridge. She sees Shinra trying to teach Ormi and Logos the rules of Sphere Break, and remembers she promised him a rematch soon. Shinra lifts his head up and waves at Yuna, she waves back and heads over to Buddy and Brother, who are speaking to each other in Al Bhed. They both stop their conversation, and Buddy looks at Yuna.

"Hey Yuna, we'll be at Luca in about an hour." is what Buddy greets her with, and she thanks him. Brother looks at her.

"Yuna, are you okay?" he asks, face and voice full of concern.

"I'm good, Brother. I suppose you two don't fully know what happened down there do you?" she asks. The two pilots shake their heads, so she spends the next hour talking with them about everything that had happened down in the Farplane, with Vegnagun, Shuyin and Lenne. Shinra, Logos and Ormi join in on the conversation, with Shinra noting down everything Yuna says. The Celsius lands in Luca, and Nooj, Baralai and Gippal leave the ship, Gippal being aided by the other two. They say they're gonna give a speech about everything that has happened, and ask Yuna if she wanted to join them. 

"It's time for me to go home" she tells them, and its with a smile and a wave that she leaves them, confident that they will do what is right. Leblanc, Ormi and Logos also leave the Celsius in Luca, but not before Leblanc renews her rivalry with the Gullwings, saying that she'll be working harder then ever to best them. Rikku shakes her head, complaining about some people never changing, whilst Yuna chuckles under her breath. The three girls grab take out from a stand, ordering extra for everyone else on the ship. Heading back, they laugh and joke with each other about anything and everything. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besaid throws the Gullwings one heck of a party when they explain what had happened. It lasts the entire night and well into the morning. Lulu and Wakka retire early to care for their new child, and a few of the elders also retire early. The Besaid Aurochs drink enough to empty out a small tavern, with Rikku determined to outdrink Keepa. Needless to say, she gets hammered and, as the Gullwings discover, she's a very giggly and clingy drunk. She clings to Paine a lot of the evening, laughing over nothing and complimenting everyone around her. Paine herself drinks very little, but is seemingly amused by Rikku's antics. Brother and Buddy share a few drinks whilst talking with the villagers, with Shinra sitting in and listening to their convsersation. Yuna, in the middle of the festivities, sneaks off to the beach. She loves her village and the Gullwings, but right now she needed space and quite to think.

It was here at this dock she made the choice to become a Sphere Hunter, after seeing the recording of what she thought to be Tidus. She left behind her old self, that of the summoner doomed by her pilgrimage. She became someone confident, someone who wouldn't be used by others anymore, Yuna wonders, if Khimari never found that sphere, what would she be doing now? Would she still be living the quiet life here on Besaid, speaking kind words to all those who journeyed to thank her for the Calm? Would she have ever found the courage to spread her wings like she had done? Would she still be whistling towards the sea, hoping to hear an answer? She knows she owes Khimari and Rikku more then she'll ever be able to repay, without them, she thinks, she would still be waiting for a dream. 

The question Yuna faces now, is what happens next. Obviously the Gullwings will take time to rest after defeating Vegnagun, but what did Yuna want to do next? Staying as a sphere hunter with the Gullwings seemed the obvious choice, but now without the hope of finding Tidus, was that really what she wanted? She supposed she could always help Nooj, Gippal and Baralai with their efforts to restore peace, but having to deal with people constantly day in day out didn't sound that great to Yuna. She headed back to the village, determined to speak to Rikku and Paine tomorrow about what their next move should be. 

Rikku has a horrific hangover the next morning, and doesn't leave her bed until well past noon. Brother and Buddy join the Besaid Aurochs for their morning training, Shinra heads back to the ship to work on some project he claims he got inspired by last night. Paine and Yuna spend the morning with Lulu, talking about Vidina, about everything that happened with Shuyin and Vegnagun, and also about the temples. Yuna brings up having to defeat her aeons once again, and Lulu doesn't speak as she pulls Yuna into her arms. For the first time in a while, Yuna allows herself to cry. 

When Rikku is coherent enough to face the day, the three girls sit down with a plate of food and talk about what to do next.

"Buddy mentioned about seeing sphere waves in Baaj temple, I say we go check it out" Paine says, taking a bite out her baguette

"Ugh I never want to see Baaj temple again, ever. It's dark, damp, dreary and the fiends are the literal worst." Rikku complains back, taking a deep drink of water

"Rikku, we beat Vegnagun, I'm pretty sure we can handle a couple of fiends" 

"Trust me Dr P, Baaj is the worst place in Spira." 

"So we're sticking together, staying sphere hunters?" Yuna asks, and the two girls look at her in shock. "Well, it's just that, after our last adventure, everyone went their separate ways. Kimarhi returned to Gagazet, you went back to Bikanel, and me, Lulu and Wakka came back here to Besaid. I guess... I thought everyone would be leaving again." Yuna explains, and before she can blink Rikku is leaning over and hugging her. 

"Of course we're sticking together. There's so much history we don't know out there Yunie, think off all the discoveries we made so far, and think of all we can continue to make." Rikku says sweetly, not letting go off Yuna

"We can't exactly let Leblanc best us now can we"? Paine responds with a smirk. 

For the second time today, Yuna feels herself about to cry. She fights it back though, and lets go off Rikku, smiling at her. 

"You're right. There's so much we don't know out there, and no way can we let Leblanc get the credit for those discoveries". She responds, Rikku gives her a big grin in return and Paine nods. "There is one place I would like to go before we hit up Baaj however" Yuna says, which piques the curiosity of both the other girls. Yuna refuses to tell them where, however, and simply walks to Lulu and Wakka's hut to say goodbye.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Celsius touches down near O'aka's shop, and Yuna leaves the Celcius by herself. This, she explains to everyone else, is something she needs to do. One last thing, to truly leave her past behind her. She grabs Brotherhood and changes to the warrior dress sphere, and walks down to the lake. The woods are quiet, the Guado having left to return to Guadosalam, Yuna doesn't even encounter any fiends on her journey. Soon, she reaches the waters edge, and memories of two years ago come flooding back to her. Instead of fighting them back like she had done every time the Gullwings had come here, she let herself relive them. The moment of sheer joy shared between her and Tidus. No prying eyes, no need to be the prim and perfect summoner. It had just been her and him. Out of all the moments of her pilgrimage, that is the moment she has cherished most in her heart. She unsheathes Brotherhood from her back, and ties a red ribbon around it.

"It all started when I saw this sphere of you. At least, it looked like you, I couldn't say for sure. I wanted it to be, so so much. A chance to see you again, to be with you again, I was willing to travel anywhere to do it. So, I became a sphere hunter, chasing after the shadow of a dream. Overtime, it became so much more then finding you, it became protecting the people of Spira from fiends and then, from each other. When I found out that it wasn't you, but someone who lived a thousand years ago, it hurt, so much. But I couldn't focus on that, for Spira needed saving. But overtime, the pain hurt less. I love you, and I always will, and I know I will see you again one day. But I can't chase shadows for the rest of my life." 

Yuna stabs Brotherhood into the ground, feeling tears running down her face. She changes out of the warrior dress sphere into her usual Gunner, and leaves the lake. Turning the corner, she finds Rikku and Paine waiting for her. 

"I know you said you wanted to go alone, but you never said anything about walking back alone" is what Rikku greets her with, opening her arms for a hug. Yuna accepts it, gladly. "I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but me and Dr P are here for whenever you're ready"

"Thank you, both of you. I'm okay though, I needed this" Yuna replies, and Rikku lets go off her. The three head back to the Celcius, Yuna with a clear heart and a smile. 

So it was that the Gullwings continued on as Sphere Hunters. They ended up going to Baaj temple, much to Rikku's dismay. The sphere they found there wasn't of great historical worth, but it did have an Archer class which Yuna took too rather quickly. They met up with Gippal, Nooj and Baralai for drinks and a catch up, and Yuna finally learns what started respect points. True to her word Leblanc continued to be a rival for the Gullwings, constantly challenging them and pushing them to beat her to new discoveries. The peace between New Yevon and the Youth League meant that Kilika returned to a full state of peace, and with New Yevon fully opening it's doors for people to learn it's history scholars thrived. The Gullwings, in between jobs, continued to explore the caverns beneath Bevelle, Via Infinito. Throughout it all, Yuna, Rikku and Paine kept their friendship strong, with Yuna never looking back, never whistling across the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this plot bunny stuck in my head for the last two weeks of Yuna post Normal FFX-2 ending where the Fayth don't talk to her (you dont press X when she's walking through the Farplane in Chapter 5) and how she would move on.


End file.
